Pleasantville, Not So Pleasant
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: This is a xover with an old show named Big Wolf on Campus. Dean and Sam show up in a town called Pleasantville, with a werewolf on the loose. The hard part: Finding out who it is and stopping it. I own nothing! Review plz! And no flames!
1. Arriving In Pleasantville

**This is a new story that I've come up with. It's a Supernatural cross-over fic with a show called Big Wolf on Campus. So some of you may not recognize some of the characters. But, enjoy anyway. I present Chapter 1: Arrival In Pleasantville. Also, this is my first Supernatural cross-over fic, so please be kind.**

Pleasantville. Not so pleasant. Tommy Dawkins ran through the woods, "wolfed-out" as they called it, his senses kicked into high gear. His friends Merton and Lori behind him. They panted as Tommy stopped, looking into the street. "What's--going--on?", Merton asked between breaths.

"I could've sworn that I heard gunshots from around here.", Tommy said, ears listening.

"Why would there be gunshots?", Lori asked, finally catching her breath.

"I don't know. But, I don't like it.", Tommy said, un-wolfing as he finally calmed down.

* * *

1 Week Earlier

Dean and Sam Winchester were sleeping in their nice warm beds, when Dean's phone, which was on the nightstand, started ringing. Dean groaned and rolled over, looking at the caller id. It was Bobby Singer. Dean sat up and answered the phone. "Hello?", he said, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Dean, I got a hunt for you.", Bobby said.

"At 2 in the morning? Did you just get it called in?", Dean asked, sarcastically.

"It's in Pleasantville.", Bobby said, obviously ignoring Dean's remark. Dean sighed. "What's in Pleasantville? Besides being the name of a Tobey Maguire movie.", Dean asked. Bobby rolled his eyes. "Get Sam to look it up. I got a connection up there. Pack your bags, your going to Pleasantville.", Bobby said hanging up.

"Bobby, no. Bobby? Bobby? Hello?", Dean said. He closed the phone and muttered "Damn it" under his breath before turning on his light waking Sam up. "Huh? Dean, what is it?", Sam asked, sleepily. Dean grabbed his duffel bag and started packing. "Bobby found a hunt.", Dean said as he started packing his clothes.

"Really? Where?", Sam asked, getting out of bed.

"Pleasantville. Look it up while we're on our way there.", Dean said, grabbing the Impala's keys and walking out the door. Sam sighed. "Wait. Just hold on a second. I haven't brushed my teeth yet.", Sam said. Dean looked back at him. "There's no time. Bobby said it was urgent, brush your teeth some other--", Dean said, as Sam walked by him.

"Better yet, brush your teeth before we leave.", Dean said, waving his hand in front of his face. Sam sighed and moved back into the room to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth as Dean started the car, and opened the trunk, tossing in his duffel bag, and shutting the trunk again. Finally, Sam came out of the room.

"You ready now princess?", Dean asked, smiling.

* * *

"Merton, please tell me you've found a cure.", Tommy said leaning against the locker behind him. Merton cleared his throat. "Not yet.", Merton said. Tommy sighed. "What? I think I'm getting fleas again. Come on.", Tommy begged, scratching his arm and his neck. Merton sighed. "I'll get right on that.", Merton said.

"You'd better. Cause if I have to deal with these fleas anymore, I'm gonna go nuts.", Tommy said, still scratching. Merton dug a flea collar out of his locker and placed it around Tommy's neck. Tommy sighed. He hated having fleas, almost as much as he hated having to use his free time fighting evil.

* * *

The Impala pulled into the town, stopping abruptly to let a little girl cross the street. Dean sighed and drove off as soon as the girl was across the street. "Ok. We have to find a hotel first.", Dean said. They drove and drove until they finally found one. They pulled in, got their room and settled in.

"You find anything on this boring, old town?", Dean asked, unpacking his clothes.

"Yeah. There's a lot of paranormal activity going on here. And one common one is the Pleasantville Werewolf, a local dog-boy.", Sam said, printing out the article and handing Dean the paper. Dean looked it over and scoffed. "Wow. Looks here like they haven't been able to catch it.", Dean said, leaning against the dresser.

"As if it disappears in thin air.", Sam said.

"So basically, this werewolf's only been seen.", Dean said.

"By everyone in town. And two local teens have had more experiences with it.", Sam said, handing Dean another article. Dean read the article and his eyes got wide. "Let's pay the locals a visit. Any address?", Dean asked, looking over Sam's shoulder at the computer screen.

* * *

Dean and Sam walked up to the house dressed in tuxes and holding fake ids. Dean knocked on the door and two very large boys answered the door. "Hello. I'm Agent Denmore this is my partner Agent Highlander. We're with the FBI. Can we speak to Tim and Travis Eckert?", Dean asked.

"We're Tim and Travis Eckert.", Tim said. "TnT rules.", he said to his brother.

"What a pair of geniuses we have here.", Dean muttered.

"We're here to talk to you about the werewolf.", Sam said, as calmly as possible.

"Oh. The wolf-man. Come on in.", Travis said.

Dean whispered in Sam's ear, "Like I told you... geniuses.", and walked into the house.

* * *

Tommy sat at a table, studying, when he suddenly smelled something from behind him. He turned around and saw two men, one really tall and one short, walking in, carrying some newspapers. The two men sat right across from him and he looked over to see that the shorter one was talking.

"Sammy, I'm telling you this now, maybe this gig is a bust.", Dean said.

"We don't know that.", Sam said.

"We've patrolled the streets all night, and we came up with nothing.", Dean said, sighing.

"Hey buddy.", Merton said, getting Tommy's attention away from the two men across from them. Tommy cleared his throat. "Hey. You see those two?", he pointed to the two men. Merton nodded. "What about them?", Merton asked. Tommy sighed. "They just make me extremely uneasy.", Tommy said, shuddering.

**Wow. What makes Tommy so uneasy about Dean and Sam? And who is this mysterious Pleasantville Werewolf? Hmmm... I guess we'll have to see next chapter. Please leave a review. No flames please!!**


	2. Werewolf Mind Games

**I present Chapter 2: Werewolf Mind Games!! And also, I am extremely sorry for not updating this sooner!! Thanks to all who reviewed. And I am so sorry if Dean and Sam are out of character a little bit.**

"I'm telling you Sam, there's nothing else. I've checked the local papers, records, everything that the Pleasantville Werewolf would be in, and there is nothin'.", Dean said, cleaning his gun while Sam checked the internet. Sam sighed. "We must be missing something. The lunar cycle's right.", Sam said, scrolling down.

"Wait a minute.", Sam said, stopping and reading the screen.

"What?", Dean asked.

"There's two kids that seem to be in the area of the supposed werewolf attacks.", Sam said, printing out the article and handed them to Dean. Dean read over the articles, and his eyes got wide. "Okay. So these two kids were witnesses to the werewolf?", Dean asked. Sam shrugged. "Either that, or there are two werewolves in town.", Sam said.

"Well, let's pay the kids some visits.", Dean said, smiling.

* * *

"Hey Merton. Hey Tommy. So how'd the studying go?", Lori asked.

"Good.", Tommy said, hesitating to tell her the truth.

"You didn't study did you?", Lori asked.

"Um... no. I couldn't shake the feeling that these two guys gave me at the Factory.", Tommy said. Lori sighed and shook her head. Two men walked through the door of Pleasantville High, and walked past Lori and Merton. "I'm Agent Sanford, this is my partner Agent Herman. FBI. May we talk to the two of you outside please?", Agent Sanford asked, talking to Merton and Lori.

"Sure. See you at lunch?", Lori asked Tommy, kissing him.

"Yeah.", Tommy said, smiling half-heartedly.

* * *

"What is this about agents?", Lori asked.

"Well, we read that you two are eye-witnesses to all the werewolf attacks.", Agent Sanford said. Lori nodded. "What is this about?", she asked. Agent Sanford took out an article out of his jacket and handed it to her. "I believe you know who it is.", Agent Sanford said, staring at her with intense eyes.

"I'm sorry but, no. Maybe Merton does.", Lori said, pointing to him.

"Merton?", Agent Sanford said, trying to keep in a laugh.

"Laugh it up. My name's funny. I know.", Merton said, sarcastically.

* * *

"Those two kids aren't telling us everything.", Dean said, throwing his jacket down on the bed and sighing. Sam sighed. "I know. Did you see the look on their faces when we asked them those questions?", Sam asked. Dean nodded and realized something. "What about that kid in the jacket?", Dean asked.

"As the werewolf?", Sam asked.

"No. As a witness.", Dean said.

"Maybe. But, tonight's the full moon, so if we're gonna stake out, might as well do it tonight.", Sam said. Dean looked confused. "The questioning?", Dean asked. Sam sighed. "Yes. The questioning. And you call me slow.", Sam said, as a pillow came flying at his head.

* * *

Tommy came running down the stairs as someone knocked on the door. Almost midnight, he was going to wolf-out any minute. When he opened the door, the two men from The Factory and school stood there. "You two again?", Tommy asked. The taller agent, Herman, stepped through the door.

"We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions about the Pleasantville Werewolf.", he said, putting on his best impression. Tommy looked at his watch, and sighed. "Look, I really don't have time for this.", Tommy said. Agent Sanford stopped the door from slamming in his face.

"Can you make time?", Agent Sanford asked.

* * *

Tommy stopped running and looked around. His friends behind him. "Where's the vampire?", Lori asked, looking around. Suddenly, Tommy heard a shot go off and he turned around, seeing two men, one tall and one short, running towards him. Tommy sighed. "Whoa, don't ever shoot at me again dudes.", Tommy said.

"Why shouldn't we? You think we're gonna let you kill anymore people?", Dean asked.

"I haven't killed anyone.", Tommy said.

"Oh right. Like you're really a good werewolf.", Dean said.

"Uh Dean, can I talk to you?", Sam asked.

Dean walked off with Sam and Sam turned to face him. "Maybe we should give him a chance.", Sam said. Dean scoffed. "Why? So that he can kill us?", Dean asked. Tommy cleared his throat. "Uh, I can hear you.", Tommy said. Dean turned around. "Shut up. We're discussing whether you're worth killing or not.", Dean said.

"Come on Dean. If he was evil, wouldn't he have killed us already?", Sam asked.

"Maybe he's playing werewolf mind games with us.", Dean said.

"I can _still _hear you.", Tommy said, getting impatient.

**There you have it. If you are reading this, please review. If you are still reading this, what are you waiting for? Press the gray button and send me a review. Or my army of cute little hyperactive bunnies will use force. So review now, please. **


	3. In On The Hunt

**Alright. So I totally had to update this story that way that you guys could see whether or not Dean and Tommy will ever get along. See for yourself. I now introduce Chapter 3: In On The Hunt. Enjoy!**

"Do you want to be shot full of silver? Keep your trap shut.", Dean said. Tommy backed down. "Fair enough.", Tommy said. Dean sighed and looked at Sam. "If he turns on us I get to shoot him right?", Dean asked. Sam sighed and looked at Tommy and nodded. "Gee thanks for letting me know you trust me.", Tommy said.

"Nothing personal.", Sam said.

"Yeah. It's just our job.", Dean said.

* * *

When they got back to Merton's lair Dean looked around and smirked. "I gotta say, your room is pretty sweet.", Dean said, picking up one of the jars behind Merton's computer desk. Merton snatched the jar out of his hand. "Please don't touch anything.", Merton said, setting it back into place.

"Dean, could you behave a little bit?", Sam asked.

"What?", Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes and sat down. "So besides the were-- sorry. Tommy here, what else goes on?", Dean asked, walking and looking around the room. Tommy stood at the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest. "Anything from ghosts to vampires. So you guys hunt creatures like me for a living?", Tommy asked.

"Yeah. It's sort of the family business.", Dean said. "Except we don't get paid."

"Look, there's still something going on in this town.", Sam said.

"What isn't? So, now that we've got these two on our team--", Tommy said.

"Whoa, wait. Team? What team? Me and Sam work alone.", Dean said.

Sam sighed. There they go again. He pulled Dean aside and looked at him. "Okay. Dean, listen. Tommy knows half the town, so let's just let him join us instead of arguing with him, huh?", Sam asked. Dean sighed and shook his head. "Sammy, it's been me and you. I'm not letting an amateur and not to mention, a werewolf, join in on the hunt.", Dean said.

* * *

Dean looked in the rearview mirror at the three teens in the backseat. He chuckled. "Well, I never thought that I'd see a werewolf in my backseat before.", he said. Tommy glared at him. "Don't be such a racist.", he said. Dean turned around to look at him. "Hey, I'm not the one whose evil personified.", Dean said.

"Not this again! Look, like I keep telling you, I'm not evil! I'm one of the good guys!", Tommy said.

"Stop it! Look, as long as there's something weird in this town, we work together! Understood?", Sam asked. Tommy nodded. Sam glared at Dean. "Dean?", he asked. Dean looked over at Sam and sighed. "Yeah. Okay.", Dean said. Sam sighed. "Good. Now, Tommy, what's in this town right now?", Sam asked.

"A group of vampires.", Tommy said.

"Do you know where?", Sam asked.

"Yeah. But, don't worry. We've got plenty of stakes.", Tommy said.

Dean sniggered. "Like I said, amateurs.", Dean said, smiling.

"Dean.", Sam said.

"The only way to kill a vampire is by chopping off their heads.", Dean said.

"Yeah? And how many vampires have you killed?", Tommy asked.

"Enough to know how to kill them.", Dean said.

* * *

Sam looked at Dean. Dean looked at Sam. "Alright, now this isn't what I'd expect of a high school. This is friggin' sweet dude!", Dean said, as they walked in. Dean and Sam tucked their machetes into their belts and followed Merton, Tommy, and Lori into the school. Now Tommy knew that he really did not want to piss them off.

"So dog-boy, where are the vamps?", Dean asked.

Tommy shrugged. "This is where I tracked them to.", he said.

"I still can't believe we're working with a goth, and a dog-boy.", Dean said.

"Hey! What about me?", Lori asked.

"What about you?", Dean asked.

* * *

Rustling in the cafeteria cued to Sam and Dean. "On my count, we open the door. 1...2...3!", and they opened the door and found two people standing in the room. Dean moved in quietly and had his machete in hand. "So, Sam, you and your brother do this as a job?", Tommy asked.

"Yeah. But, we don't get paid.", Sam said.

"Join the club.", Merton said.

**I am soooo sorry for not updating this story for such a long time... I've been extremely busy. But, I promise I will get all my Supernatural stories back on track. Anyway, review please!**


End file.
